


Tom Holland:  your friendly beach lifeguard

by Alboribo



Category: Reader - Fandom, Tom Holland x Reader - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Imagination, My First Fanfic, One Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alboribo/pseuds/Alboribo
Summary: Hey guys! That my first fanfic. Sorry if there are mistakes. Hope you like it!





	Tom Holland:  your friendly beach lifeguard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! That my first fanfic. Sorry if there are mistakes. Hope you like it!

It was that time of the year when you and the crew went to a summer vacay. Every year you gather for 5-6 day and do dumb things near the sea. 

In one of those days you went to sunbathe and swim. Near you on the beach, in the vip section, you recognized a boy with curly brown hair next to a blond boy. They both were talking with a beautiful tall girl. 

“Oh my god!! Guys look over there. That’s Tom Holland with Haz and Zendaya!!”  
You stared at their direction. You were huge Marvel fan and to see one of your childhood favorite super hero nearly made you cry from happiness. 

“Wow. Yeah you were right when you said that Tom is sweet. But his buddy is hotter.” Amber winked at you.

“Well still prefer my Spider-Man” you giggled at her. When you saw his smile and heard his laugh you felt butterflies in the stomach. 

•••

After hours of sunbathing you forced your friends to get into the water but your pleases were rejected. 

The water was cold, really cold. But it wasn’t problem for you cause your body was burning from the kisses of the sun.  
Through the time you were in the sea, you were thinking how to prank your friends. You just hated the answer “No”. Then an idea came to your mind. It would be fun to fake that you are drowning, right? 

And so you started waving hands in all directions and screaming“Help! Help!”. When your head was over the water you saw a figure running into the sea. 

A few seconds later you felt warm hands holding your body. When you turned your face expecting to see one of your friends you nearly really drawn cause it was someone else. Someone you totally forgot that was there. 

“Tom?!” His name was the last thing you said before to strangle with water and almost passing out from excitement. 

The next moment you were lying on the beach surrounded by familiar faces. You tried to get up but a hand touched your shower and pushed you back. 

“Easy, easy.” Then you saw the worried face of Tom.  
“Tell me darling, why you get into the water when you can’t swim?”

“Hahahah. It’s funny because I can swim but I wanted to prank my friends who by the way are such jerks.” You gave them a killing look. 

“Oh Y/N what a child you are. With that stubbornness of yours will really get into trouble girl.” Amber said with a devilish smile. 

“Yeah but this time I’m really lucky” You whispered to her. You kinda felt proud for that you fooled an actor. 

•••

You were sitting on the sand, watching the sunset and listening to the waves. Then you saw a figure to sit next to you. Tom’s figure. 

“Thank you Tom. And sorry that you had to deal with my dumb ideas” you tried to laugh but only sigh came from your mouth. 

“Naah it was pleasure for me to save you. And Y/N the next time you wanna drawn you can come over my place. I’m really good at teaching how to swim.” Tom’s giggle made you laugh. 

And you sat together on the beach staring at the sunset you will never forget.


End file.
